


And Your Soul Was Put To Rest

by Teharissa



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Super Sons (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Big Brother Dick Grayson, Brotherly Love, Damian Wayne Needs a Hug, Damian Wayne-centric, Drabble, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This On My Phone, Jon is dead, M/M, Regret, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 12:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teharissa/pseuds/Teharissa
Summary: Damian can no longer hold back tears, and he sobs, holding a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound. Each sob wracks his body, and he’s a mess, shaking and desperate for any way to bring Jon back.“There was nothing you could have done,” Dick says, “He’s in a better place now.”They both taste the lie, but neither acknowledge it.





	And Your Soul Was Put To Rest

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own DC, Batman, or Super Sons.

“It should have been me,” Damian says, and Dick can tell that he believes that. That he’s so torn and broken over it all, that he wants to die. It’s hard to watch, but Dick bears through it, because he needs to be here for Dami.

“That’s not true,” Dick says, putting a hand on Damian’s shoulder. Damian looks—_feels_—like he’s going to break under his touch. His eyes are wet and glimmering with tears that Dick knows he won’t let fall.

“Yes it is,” he says, voice brittle and resolved, “I am a monster, and he...he was too good for this world. And he died to save me.”

“He chose that,” Dick looks over the stars in the night sky. They sit at the Kent farm, in the expansive fields that stretch in every direction. The dark night glimmers with scars of every sort, and in Damian’s hands are a urn. Dick continues his words, feeling his own eyes get a little wet, “Jon was a good kid. He knew what he was doing when he sacrificed himself for you.”

Damian shakes his head, unconsciously clenching the urn tighter. His lip quivers. Dick wishes he could provide more comfort, but Damian’s stout in the belief that he doesn’t deserve a chance at life, and Dick is worried to what extent he would go to bring Jon back.

“I’ve thought back to that night,” Dami says, “I’ve thought of every possible way. He could have survived. He could have—“

Damian can no longer hold back tears, and he sobs, holding a hand to his mouth to muffle the sound. Each sob wracks his body, and he’s a mess, shaking and desperate for any way to bring Jon back.

“There was nothing you could have done,” Dick says, “He’s in a better place now.”

They both taste the lie, but neither acknowledge it. Damian shakes his head, still whimpering into his hand.

“That’s not the worst of it,” he says through hiccups, “I loved him. I fucking loved him, and I couldn’t save him, or tell him, and—and now it’s too late.”

Dick might have been surprised, maybe, if he hadn’t seen the way Damian looked at Jon as if he were the sun and stars. The same look was always on Jon’s face, the sheer adoration in his eyes. He loved Dami just as much as Dami still loves him.

But telling Damian that would break him. So Dick merely pulls Damian into a hug, squeezing him tight against his chest.

“I know.” Dick whispers, closing his eyes, “I know you did.”

Damian clutches the urn closer to his chest, whimpers getting louder as he just cries into Dick’s shirt.

“It’s all my fault,” Damian says, and he’s practically shouting now, “I should have—it should have been—“

“I know you think that,” Dick says in the most soothing tone he can muster, but his own voice cracks and he has to pretend he’s not crying as well, “but you have to know that Jon wouldn’t want you to blame yourself. He never thought you were a monster, or whoever you see yourself. You’re a human, Dami, and humans sometimes lose people. It’s part of life. You can’t blame yourself for that. Jon wouldn’t blame you.”

Damian cries harder at that, if it’s possible, and this is the most vulnerable Dick had ever seen him. He’s lost the beacon of light in his life, the thing that had kept him going. That kept him sane. Dick understands that, and he holds Damian tighter in his arms to show that he’s still loved, that he means something, that there are people who will stay by his side no matter what.

“You have to let him go,” Dick manages to say, “Clark let you do this, you can’t disappoint him.”

Clark refuses to leave his bed, in mourning. Lois is an empty shell, walking aimlessly around their apartment in grief.

They couldn’t bear to let his ashes go. 

So they entrusted Damian to do it.

“He’d want this,” Dick reassures, and Damian seems to nod numbly against his chest.

“I don’t want to,” he says, holding the urn tighter even as he peels away from Dick’s chest, “I don’t want to lose the last of him.”

“You won’t. He’ll be with you, always. In your heart.”

“Don’t tell empty lies, Grayson,” Damian sniffs and closes his eyes, “I’m going to do it, for him.”

Dick has to admire his bravery as he opens the urn, getting up to spill the ashes under the open starry sky, of the Kent farm. He does it slowly, occasionally breaking down with emotion, but he does it.

When it is finally done, Damian has forgotten Dick is still there, and he raises his eyes to the moon. With the light reflecting off of his face and eyes, Dick can easily see the sheer desperation and pain in his expression. In his soul.

“Goodbye Jon,” he whispers to the moon, “I am sorry I could not save you. You didn’t deserve this. I am also sorry that I could not tell you how I truly felt.”

A light breeze is the only response, ruffling both of their hair softly. Damian sighs, and turns back to Dick.

“Let’s go,” Damian says brokenly. Dick nods and gets up, putting a hand on Damian’s back as they leave, walking slowly towards their car.

Jon’s soul has finally been put to rest, but it happened far too soon, and the world still weeps at the loss of his endearing smile and the hope he gave it.

**Author's Note:**

> ....sorry


End file.
